Snow White
Snow White is an adorable princess who is considered the "fairest of them all". In ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, their friends, and the Seven Dwarfs tried to protect Snow White from her evil stepmother, the Queen and Pooh's old enemy, Professor Ratigan. After the Queen and Ratigan fed Snow White the poisoned apple, they are chased by our heroes, which lead them to a huge cliff. That's where Pikachu struck his lightning bolt near the Queen and Ratigan, causing them to fall to their defeat. In the end, The prince's kiss saved Snow White, and they lived happily ever after. Trivia *She's best friends with Cinderella, Ariel, and a lot of the other Disney princesses. She's even one of Melody's "aunts". *Genie dressed Jasmine up like her in Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Snow White reunited with Pooh, Ash, and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. In the movie, Pooh, Ash, Jack Skellington, and their friends need to save Snow White from Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr, Ranamon, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, and Lord Malice. *Snow White will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. *Snow White will reunite with Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. * Snow White will meet Bloom, Simba, and their friends in ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. * Snow White will reunite with Bloom, Simba, and their friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Snow White met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Snow White will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Snow White will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in *Snow White will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Snow White will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Snow White will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Snow White will meet Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Papa Smurf, and The Cat in the Hat in Barney Joins Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Snow White is also the mother of Apple White. *Snow White will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. *Snow White will join Barney's adventures team in the nearby future. *In the Kingdom Hearts series, Snow White is also one of the seven Princesses of Heart (along with Cinderella, Alice, Kairi, Jasmine, Aurora and Belle). *Snow White will meet Sonic and his friends in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts and will meet them again in Sonic the Hedgehog meets Snow White and the Huntsman. ''Gallery'' '' May1511.gif Snow White's Pony Form.jpg|Snow White's Pony Form kristen-stewart-snow-white-and-the-huntsman-2.jpg|Snow White in Snow White and the Huntsman '' Category:Humans Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Daughters Category:Disney princesses Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Singing characters Category:Revived characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:German-Accented characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies